Ai shiteru: The sequal to Trowa Finds Out
by Twilight Nuriko
Summary: I don't want to give anything away, but if you read Trowa Finds Out, you should really read this one also. It's just as sad.


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Angency, and anyone else that owns the rights of GundamWing  
  
Ai Shiteru: The seuqual, explanation, and epilogue to Trowa Finds Out  
by: Sakura  
  
"Trowa!" I yelled. "Oh God, Trowa! Please no!" I sank to my knees beside him and began crying. First Duo, and now him. I couldn't bear to lose somebody else close to me. Behind me, a small crowd had gathered. Several people could be heard saying, "What is it? What happenened?" or "What's wrong? Why is he crying? Is that guy dead?" Then the paramedics came and took Trowa to the hospital. I was escorted there also. I moved as if I was in a dream. This isn't happening. It's not. It's not happening!!  
~  
I stayed by Trowa's side the whole night as he drifted in and out of consciousness. Several times he mumbled words that were incoherent, but once I heard him say my name, "Quatre," and I regained an ounce of the hope I had lost. Things were too grim for Trowa. He broke his spine, which paralyzed him from the neck down. I only wished God would hurry up and take him soon, and end suffering.   
All night long I grasped his hand and cried, speaking softly to him, telling him how much I loved him, everything would be allright. I don't know if he could here me or not, but it didn't matter. I would go on saying it just the same. Then at 2:14:58 a.m., October 18, A.C. 197, Trowa Barton regained consciousness, told me he still loved me, and passed away at exactly 2:15:00.  
"Trowa?" I whisphered. "Trowa, are okay? What's wrong?! Come on, man, you can't die on me now! No, please don't die! You can't do this to me, man! It's not supposed to BE THIS WAY!" I totally lost it. "COME ON, TROWA! PLEASE DON'T! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU! I CAN'T BEAR TO LOSE YOU! OH PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!" I was beating him weakly with my fists now, begging his limp body to please not die. "TROWA! TROWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! OH GOD TROWA, NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Screaming at the top of lungs now, I raced out of the room, tears streaming down my face. Several doctors had come to see what the commotion was about, and I shoved them rudely out of my way. One fell down while another doctor dropped the folders he was carrying, which made me feel strangel good, and so I laughed.  
"Hey, what the-" one of them exclaimed, surprised.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
/"You!" Trowa screamed. "The lucky guy is you! It always was, always has been, and always will be!"/  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
I ran on blindly, not knowing where I was going and not caring, tears blurring my vision.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
/::Quatre are Trowa are playing their favorite melody together, Trowa with the flute and Quatre the violin. They are smiling at each other::/  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
"We'll never get to play again now. He's gone, he's really gone, just like Duo. They left me all alone, and now I have no one." I thought bitterly, still running.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
/"Trowa, please! Just don't kill Dorothy!" Quatre exclaimed.  
"Demo naze?" Trowa asked.  
"Because . . . I just can't stand to see anyone else in pain! Let's just leave."  
"Allright, allright already."  
*Both turn and left. Quatre climbed into Sandrock Koi, Trowa in HeavyArms Koi.*/  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
"Yeah, well now I'm the one in pain! It's all your fault Dorothy! ALL . . . YOUR . . . FAULT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "I should have had you killed when I had the chance!" I bumped into someone "hey!". I just ignored them. As far as I was concerned, they could shove it.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
/*Trowa and Quatre are laying in Quatre's bed stripped. Trowa was kissing Quatre with renewed passion, then he was inside Quatre, then they were curled up against each other, hot and sweaty.*/  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
"Now we'll never get to do something intimate like that again," I thought sourly. "Never again! Oh Trowa! Why did you leave me? Why?" By now I was out in the streets, dangerously close to suffering the same death that Trowa had.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
/"Oh Quatre! It's great to see you again! How I've missed you so!" Dorothy exclaimed.  
"I've missed you, too, Dorothy," Quatre said, smiling sweetly./  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
/*Quatre and Dorothy are at a bar, talking and drinking Sake.*  
" . . . starting our relationship back up. I've really missed being with you."  
"Really? Do you mean it?"  
"Of course," Dorothy said rather airily./  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
/*Dorothy and Quatre are staning outside in front of the bar, A cab is waiting. Dorothy takes Quatre's head in her hand and kisses him passionately.* "Think about what I said, Quatre."/  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
/*Dorothy is at a fair booth, holding up a stuffed teddy bear and smiling happily.*/  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
/*Trowa and Quatre are at Quatre's estate, eating. Across the table, Quatre smiles at Trowa.*/  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
/*Trowa and Quatre are at the circus, holding hands. They are watching Catherine perform.*/  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
/*Dorothy and Quatre are at a resturaunt.*/  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
/*Trowa and Quatre are in their Gundams, fighting each other.*/  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
~  
  
Quatre ran out blindly into the street, tears streaming down his face, not seeing where he was going and not caring. Suddenly, a car collided with him head on, killing him instantly and causing him to suffer the same fate as his lover, Trowa.  
~  
  
I saw the car heading straight for me as it was too late. In the last possible second before I died, I whisphered my final words: "Ai shiteru, Trowa-sama. Ai shiteru." Then my world faded to blackness. "Ai shiteru . . ." 


End file.
